


Jus In Bello

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Slash, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, spoilers for s03e12 - Jus In Bello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:03:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: You kinky sonuvabitch. We don't swing that way. Except, when they do.





	Jus In Bello

Dean groaned when he heard the door to the holding cells open, knowing this wasn't going to be good. He heard Henricksen ask a question, and he responded with the first wise crack that came to mind. “I don't know. What? Whether Cialis will help you with your little condition?”

“What to have for dinner tonight,” Henricksen answered smugly, not missing the look he received from the younger Winchester. “Steak or lobster? What the hell, surf and turf. I got a lot to celebrate. I mean, after all, seeing you two in chains...”

He couldn't help the way his dick twitched at the thought of his little brother sitting so close to him in chains. “You kinky sonuvabitch,” Dean accused Henricksen. “We don't swing that way.” Except when he and Sam got a little cuff happy in the motel room late at night. Then, they swung that way.

As if Henricksen knew something he wasn't letting on, he snapped back, “Now, that's funny.”

Glaring at the FBI agent who had been a thorn in their side since that shifter at the bank, Dean warned, “You know, I wouldn't bust out the melted butter just yet. Couldn't catch us at the bank, couldn't keep us in that jail.”

The older Winchester had struck a nerve. “You're right,” Henricksen assured him. “Screwed up. I underestimated you. I didn't count on you being that smart, but now I'm ready.”

Unable to hide his grin, Dean taunted, “Yeah, ready to lose us again?”

Without hesitation, Henricksen snapped, “Ready like a court order to keep you in a Supermaximum prison in Nevada till trial. Ready like isolation in a soundproof, windowless cell, so that between you and me...probably unconstitutional.” He smirked the second he saw the realization on the brother's faces – he was serious this time. “How's that for ready?”

There was no snappy comeback this time. Henricksen focused his attention mainly on Dean since he had been the talkative brother up until this point. “Take a good look at Sam – you two will never see each other again.” Still, there was no remark. Just a look of disconcert. “Aw. Where's that smug smile, Dean? I want to see it.”

At the thought of losing his brother – never seeing Sam again – Dean felt anger bubbling inside of him. Shaking his head in disbelief, he argued, “You got the wrong guys.”

Henricksen almost chuckled at Dean's words. “Oh, yeah. I forgot. You fight monsters. Sorry, Dean. Truth is, your daddy brainwashed you with all that devil talk and no doubt touched you in a bad place. That's all. That's reality.”

When Henricksen bad mouthed their father, Sam sat up a little straighter, shooting a glare at the other man. “Why don't you shut your mouth?” Dean suggested, causing Sam to back down a little.

Instead of taking Dean's advice though, Henricksen continued, “Well, guess what. Life sucks. Get a helmet. 'Cause everybody's got a sob story. But not everybody becomes a killer.” Hearing the helicopter Groves sent approaching, Henricksen smirked. “And now I have two less to worry about.” Finally, he took his attention off the Winchesters and looked at his watch. “Mm,” he smiled, tapping the watch. “It's surf and turf time.”

Both brothers watched the FBI agent leave, the sound of his laughter echoing in their ears. Stress was radiating off both men at this point. There really was no way to Houdini their way out of this one. Sam had no plan, and honestly neither did Dean. And right now, his mind wasn't even able to focus on a plan. All he could think about was what Henricksen had said.

 _Take a good look at Sam – you two will never see each other again._ Now, Dean wasn't a killer – at least not where humans were involved – but he wanted to kill this guy. No one threatened to take Sammy away from him without consequences. It wasn't bad enough that he was getting dragged down to the pit in a few months? Henricksen wanted to join the party now, too?!

Dean wasn't thinking as he reached up and stroked his fingers through Sam's floppy hair. He didn't have anything going on upstairs as he leaned in and crushed their lips together, not caring that someone could walk in here at any minute and see them. All he cared about right now was being with Sam. And no one was going to take this moment away from him.

A small moan broke out of Sam when Dean kissed him. He was surprised his brother was showing this sort of affection when they were in public. Usually, Dean didn't give Sam any sort of affection unless they were behind closed doors, and even then Sam had to practically beg for it. “D-Dean,” he breathed when the kiss broke, one hand moving to press against Dean's chest. “What are you doing?”

“I need you,” Dean admitted, pushing Sam's hand off his chest. “ _Now_.” Again, he surged forward, crushing their lips together. He growled in warning when Sam tried to shove him away again, Dean's hand moving to the button of his brother's jeans. With skilled fingers, Dean had the button and zipper open before Sam could protest again. His hand shot under the waistband of Sam's boxers, fingers wrapping around Sam's semi-hard shaft.

As soon as Dean started stroking him, Sam was gone. He moaned into the kiss before he pulled back, allowing his head to fall back against the wall. “Oh God, D,” he breathed, hips jerking off the bed so he could drive his growing erection deeper, faster, into his brother's warm palm.

Quickly, Dean's free hand shot out to slap over Sam's mouth, quieting the younger Winchester. “Shhh,” he ordered, giving Sam his _are you crazy_ look. “If they hear us, they're going to come in here. And then we'll both have blue balls. Don't make a sound, Sammy.”

The way Dean ordered him around had Sam growing impossibly harder. He loved it when Dean acted all alpha male with him. Not that he would ever admit that to his brother. He shot Dean one of his own signature bitch faces before he nodded, letting Dean know he'd keep himself quiet. The last thing he wanted was for someone to come in here and interrupt what was about to happen.

Pulling his hand away from Sam's mouth, Dean quickly got to work on his own jeans. “Get your pants off,” he ordered Sam, pulling his own cock from the confines of his jeans and boxers. This wasn't about feelings, or romance, or anything girly like Sam always tried. This was about passion. It was about his need for his brother. And the fear that gripped him like a vice at the idea of losing him.

Once Sam's pants were around his ankles, Dean gripped his hip, forcing Sam onto his stomach with his ass in the air. Luckily, Sam was still pretty loose from when they'd pulled over on their way to that stupid motel Bella had been staying in. After all, it wasn't like they had any lube in this cell, and Dean didn't want to take his time opening up his brother. He needed to be inside Sam _now_. So he quickly spit into his palm and gave his dick a quick jerk, making sure to coat it as best as he could.

Without warning, Dean lined himself up with Sam's hole, pushing inside agonizingly slow until he was buried to the hilt inside him. It took every ounce of willpower he had not to move as soon as he was fully sheathed. After all, it wasn't like he'd been able to prepare Sam for sex this time. They'd just had to work with what they had. And Dean didn't want to hurt Sam, so he stayed still.

Sam hissed in a mixture of pain and pleasure when Dean pushed into him. He wasn't used to this little preparation. Usually, when they had sex, Sam insisted that Dean take his time with him, but he knew they had limited options right now. And it wasn't like they'd never had rushed sex before where Dean couldn't prepare him – they'd done it a few times. After a few minutes, Sam experimentally pressed back against Dean, moaning softly when the action caused Dean's dick to brush against his prostate. “Yeah, Dean,” he breathed, nodding as best as he could with his face pressed into the pillow the way it was. “You can move.”

He didn't have to be told twice. Slowly, Dean pulled back, sliding almost the whole way out of Sam before he pushed back in just as slowly. He was testing the waters. He knew Sam had to be feeling it more than when he got prepped, but they just didn't have time. Again, he pulled back out, thrusting in just a little harder this time. He continued these ministrations until he was able to set a steady pace, breaths panting out of him as his fingers dug into Sam's hips.

When Dean set the somewhat brutal pace, Sam bit into his bottom lip to stifle the moans that wanted to spill out of him. Dean had told him not to make a sound, but it was easier said than done. More than anyone, Dean knew just how vocal Sam was in the bedroom, so he really had to try hard not to cry out in pleasure. His hips rocked back against Dean's, meeting him thrust for thrust.

The head of Dean's dick was stabbing Sam's prostate with each shove inside, making Sam go crazy with need. He knew Dean was just acting out of primal instinct – there was no mistaking that this wasn't a love making session. And Sam was fine with that. He understood that sometimes Dean just needed this closeness as somewhat of a reassurance that Sam was still here. 

It had all started when Sam died and Dean brought him back. That night, after Dean had made sure Sam was back to normal and his fatal injuries had all healed, Dean had shoved him onto the bed and just taken him. At first, Sam had been surprised. Dean had never shown those sorts of feelings towards him before. But Sam hadn't protested because he had been harboring feelings for Dean since he was old enough to know what sex was.

Their relationship had blossomed from there. Every night after that, Sam insisted that they sleep in the same bed together – although he still allowed Dean to order a room with two beds. And their sex life had taken off. Usually, it was a lot more romantic than this, but every now and then, Sam let Dean have his way like this. He actually enjoyed it when Dean was rough with him like he was when this need set in – not that he'd ever admit that to Dean.

And he knew that when Henricksen told Dean that he'd never see Sam again, it must have sparked something inside his brother. That's why Dean was acting this way now. That's why Sam was face down against a dingy mattress in a cell with his brother pounding into him. 

Feeling Dean's hand wrap around his achingly hard member once more, Sam couldn't hold back the soft groan that escaped him. “Oh God, Dean,” he panted, biting into his bottom lip once more. “M'close.” He bucked harder, driving his dick deeper into Dean's hand, and his ass back against Dean's cock.

Dean felt Sam's inner muscled clenching down on his dick as his brother came, pulling Dean over the edge with him. His hand quickly shot to Sam's mouth to cover it so he wouldn't scream out while his orgasm washed over him. Unfortunately with the chains binding him, he had to be extra careful not to get Sam's neck wrapped up around them, which was irritating. Confident that Sam wasn't going to make any loud noises, Dean pulled his hand away from the younger Winchester's mouth before Sam all but collapsed onto the bed.

Both men hissed in slight pain when they separated, Dean giving Sam another one of his irritated looks. He didn't have to use words to tell Sam to hurry up and get dressed – sharing a living space with someone for so long meant non-verbal looks were communication enough. He quickly tucked himself back into his jeans, adjusting himself a little so that his overly sensitive flesh wasn't pressing so tightly against his zipper.

Once Sam's pants were back on his hips where they belonged, he slumped down on the bed, resuming the position he'd been in before Dean attacked his lips. “Don't worry, Dean,” he tried to soothe. “We're gonna figure out a way to get out of here.” His hand moved to grip Dean's knee as a soft smile came to his lips. “You're not going to lose me.”

The sound of the door opening ruined the moment, Dean instantly on edge as he stood to glare at the new arrival. Dean wasn't a killer – at least not where humans were involved – but he'd kill anyone who came near Sam.


End file.
